xavier_institutefandomcom-20200214-history
Ororo Munroe
' Ororo Munroe', also known by the codename Storm, is a Class 5 Wakandan mutant and a member of the X-Men. Biography Ororo Munroe is the descendant of an ancient line of African priestesses, all of whom have white hair, blue eyes, and the potential to wield magic. Ororo's mother, the princess of a Wakandan tribe, married an American photojournalist and moved with him to Manhattan. When Ororo was six months old, her parents moved to Cairo, Egypt, and when Ororo was five years old, a plane crash destroyed their home and killed her parents. Ororo was trapped in the rubble for several days next to the body of her deceased mother, an experience which would develop into severe claustrophobia. Ororo was taken in and raised by two Egyptian street vendors who instructed her in the art of thievery and pick-pocketing. Ororo was discovered by Professor Charles Xavier after she pick-pocketed him and used her powers in an attempt to escape him. Appearance and Personality Appearance *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight:' 145 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' White *'Skin:' Black *'Unusual Features:' Eyes become opaque when using powers Personality Storm is known for her calm personality and regal manner. When angry, however, she takes things very seriously. Her regal manner stems from the fact that she was worshipped as a goddess in her home country of Wakanda, as her people believed her to be an elemental spirit due to her ability to control the weather. She does not often express strong emotions due to her emotions being connected to her mutant powers. Relationships *Ayesha of Balobedu (ancestor) † *Ashake of Egypt (ancestor) † *Ashake of Meroë (ancestor) † *Harriet Munroe (paternal grandmother) *David Munroe I (father) † *N'Daré Munroe (mother) † *Achmed El Gibár (unofficial foster father) *Ainet Mwangi (unofficial foster mother) *Shetani (maternal uncle) *Abuya (maternal cousin) *David Munroe II (paternal cousin) *T'Challa (ex-husband) *Kadee Bishop (alternate reality daughter) † *Burnum Bishop (alternate reality son-in-law) † *Lucas Bishop (alternate reality grandson) *Shard Bishop (alternate reality granddaughter) Powers and Abilities Powers Atmokinesis: Storm is one of the most powerful mutants on Earth and has demonstrated a plethora of abilities, most of which are facets of her power to manipulate the weather. She can modify the temperature of her environment; control all forms of precipitation, humidity, and moisture; generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena; and has demonstrated precise control over atmospheric pressure. She can incite all forms of meteorologic tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, hurricanes, and mist. She can dissipate such water to form clear skies as well. Her precise control over the atmosphere allows her to create specialized weather effects. She can create precipitation at higher or lower altitudes than normal, make whirlwinds travel pointing lengthwise in any direction, channel ambient electromagnetism through her body to generate lightning blasts, flash freeze objects and people, coalesce atmospheric pollutants into acid rain or toxic fog, and summon wind currents strong enough to support her weight and allow her to fly at high altitudes and speeds. Her control over the atmosphere and elements is so strong that she can even manipulate the air in a person's lungs or the pressure inside the human inner ear, abilities which she uses to cause intense pain. On more than one occasion, she has even bent light using moisture in the air and her control over mist and fog to appear transparent and nearly invisible. Magic (possibly): Storm's ancestry supports the possibility of her practicing magic and witchcraft. Many of her ancestors were sorceresses and priestesses. For some unknown reason, this particular line of African women has been given distinguishing features of white hair and blue eyes. Although Storm has not developed any magical abilities, there have been many signs that suggest she is capable of doing so, such as others recognizing her as a "high priestess" and "witch". Abilities *'Thievery:' Storm has an extraordinary natural ability to pick locks and pockets, getting past advanced security systems. She is also a talented escape artist and is incredibly stealthy. She has the same degree of dexterity in her toes as she does with her hands. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Storm is a gifted and formidable hand-to-hand combatant with years of close-quarter combat experience. She was trained by her foster father and Black Panther in her youth and later in her life by Wolverine. *'Armed Combat:' Storm is an excellent marksman with handguns and is experienced in the use of various firearms. She is also highly skilled at wielding knives, experienced in the use of a bo staff, and trained in sword-fighting by the finest Wakandan warriors. *'Leadership:' She has strong natural leadership skills and has lead teams of X-Men for years. *'Tactics:' She is a highly accomplished and skilled strategist, tactician, and field commander. *'Gardening:' Storm is an excellent gardener owing to her supernatural abilities. She maintains the botanical gardens at the Xavier Institute. *'Multilingualism:' Storm is fluent in English, Arabic, Swahili, Russian, Japanese, Wakandan, and Yoruba. *'Aviation:' Storm has some skill in piloting advanced aircraft, including the Blackbird and Wakandan warships. *'Will Power:' Storm has an exceptionally strong will due to years of practice with controlling her emotions to affect the weather. She has shown enough will power to resist some of the world's most powerful telepaths, including Charles Xavier, Rachel Summers, Emma Frost, and Jean Grey. *'Diplomatic Immunity (''formerly):' While married to Black Panther, Storm often visited the United States or the United Nations for political reasons. She enjoyed diplomatic immunity during these trips. Weaknesses '''Claustrophobia:' Having been trapped under rubble for several days while her mother's dead body laid next to her, Storm has extreme claustrophobia that renders her completely helpless when in a tight space. She has made strides to overcome her fear, although small spaces still make her uncomfortable and occasionally experience flashbacks which traumatize her more. Emotional Influence and Physical Condition: Storm's ability to manipulate the weather is affected by her emotions and physical condition. If she does not maintain her control over her emotions, she may accidentally create a destructive storm. Similarly, when weakened by illness or physical injuries, she may not have as strong of control over the weather. Category:Mutants Category:Class 5 Category:X-Men